Searching for Info
'Searching for Information:' A Quest specially made for Hotaru Momochi in order to explain his current absence from Kirigaure (Due to Kiri awaiting Kage appointment and opening). He will be searching for information of various Jutsus, D and C Rank only for the moment, if however he should stumble over something of a high Rank he may keep the Technique to learn later. Please post all Mission Progress On this page. <"Hmm, it should be around here." Hotaru said while looking down at a map in his hand's. The map had a perfect blueprint of the mountains, forest and lakes that inhabited the plains around the village he was trying to find. But to his luck, he didn't spot the village. "The lake is to my right... Check. The forest.. i'm standing in...Check. And the mountains are in front of me. So where the hell is the village?" he questioned getting frustrated. A further look at he map showed the village should be right in the middle of everything. Hotaru knew it was an abandon village but it shouldn't just... disappear... right? "Maybe this map isn't as accurate as i thought it was." he said while crumbling the paper up and throwing it to the dirt below. Wasting no more time, he leaped into a tree and began to leap branch to branch going forward. He smirked a bit behind his black mask as the wind blew on his face gently. Which also caused his white hair to sway aimlessly around. But while jumping to the next branch, he looked over his shoulder to the right and gazed out on the vast lake. It's waters were azure blue, and were surrounded by a couple of trees. The sun bounced beautifully off the surface, giving the water a more soothing color and atmosphere. But Hotaru wasn't here for sightseeing. He was out searching for a village to access it's vaults and gather information on techniques. Upon getting close to the edge of the forest all he saw were the tall mountains, passed the leaves of the trees. Though the forest floor barely visiable now due to the wild plants and smaller trees that were below. Also because of the hieght he was at. But hey, he had to keep moving. He couldn't just give up and go home. That would go against everything he believed in. He might be a sick, twisted, murderous individual but he still had believes. Finally reaching the edge of the forest, he stood tall on top of the branch that hovered approximately 10 feet off the ground. Gazing out, he saw the tall mountains that seemed to touch the sky. And upon looking down, his eyes would grow big as he saw the village below. It was small but well built. It had a wall set up to act as a gate around the establishment. Though from this view he could see it was indeed abandon. Trees were grown all inside of the village wildly, followed by weeds over the wall on the outside. But he could make out how many buildings there were inside. "Hmm, 5 buildings in all. I'm guessing the biggest one in the center is the Main Hall." Around the biggest building their were 4 others that surrounded it. They seemed like houses that were once beautiful. But now, they were broken down, pieces of junk. Leaping down to the ground below, Hotaru began walking towards the entrance of the gate. The gate had clearly been broken down or rotted over time causing it to cave in. But who knows. He walked into the entrance, stepping over pieces of the broken gate and wall making his way to the main building. While walking he looked around, and began analyzing the surroundings but it was pointless. It was nothing but trees, wild plants and broken homes. Now at the main building he walked up to the faded brown doors and attempted to open them up. But as he touched them, they both fell back, slamming to the ground making a loud "Bang" sound. "Oops...Eh, oh well. Nobody is here" He said stepping inside gazing around at what looked like a church of some sorts. The walls were gray and some parts were stained with a weird red color. The floors wooden and the windows broken. The benches that were inside, was scattered all about in pieces. "Sheesh, what kind of battle took place here" He said chuckling a bit, walking forward. "Now.. where is that vault." As soon as said that, his right foot had stepped on a piece of the floor that creaked loudly and sent dust shooting up. Hotaru looked down and saw the outline of a square underneath his foot. "Bingo" Stepping off the face of the square, he lifted his right foot up before slamming it down forcefully on top of the square. Upon impact, the floor would cave in and bust open revealing a hidden room/vault with steps going downward. Snapping his neck back and forth he sighed before making his way down the steps. He could notice that it was dark and the stairs were long but as he continued downward, he saw a light source further down. He hurried and made his way down to the light source only to find out that it was a torch that was hanging on the side, in front of a brown door. "Ooh.. how.. convenient. Just a torch that is still lighted that's underneath an abandon village." Grabbing the torch off the wall, he opened the door before walking in. Upon entering, he lifted the torch which was in his right hand, in the air, while looking ahead. What he saw was a single table and chair that were in front of bookshelves with scrolls in the sockets. The scrolls were a white-ish brown due to the dust and the cob webs that hung over them. Stepping in closer, he placed the torch down on the table and grabbed a scroll with his left hand then carefully sliding it open. Upon opening it, he would see that the writing was faded but the words could still be read. "Let's see what this one says. Ahem. ""I fear that the village is in danger. Other clans have invaded our land's and have tortured us. They demand money, women, and food supplies. But what they want most is our secrets. We are a peaceful village that holds confidential information for other lands. Their history, techniques and bloodlines. We are The Vault of most of the shinobi world but not all. But i fear that will all change soon. I am keeping a dairy of some sorts, so that if anyone should stumble upon this. They will know our tale."" "Blah blah. I don't care about your tale." Hotaru said, tossing the scroll behind him before picking up another one. He carefully slid it open and to his surprise it was a scroll containing information on a technique. But, it wasn't of his nature. "Fire Ball jutsu... Really? Does it look like i can shoot fire? Well, i probably could but... Ugh never mind." Tossing the scroll back out of frustration. He quickly grabbed another one, and slid it open with no care at all. "Hmm.. Water Release: Water Bullet. I could use this.. I'll put this one up for later." He reached on the outside of his brown pouch pulling up a medium size scroll that stuck out. From there he placed the scroll containing the technique back on the shelf, so that he could pull open his on and lay it flat on the floor. This scroll was a simple scroll any shinobi could have. A scroll to store things in with a Generic Sealing Technique. After laying it out, he stood back to his feet grabbing the scroll before placing it on top of the scroll on the ground. As he did, he heard a crackling sound and felt heat on the back of his neck. Looking back, he had noticed that there was a fire that have engulfed the table he placed the torch on. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Dammit!" he yelled, popping back up to his feet. By this time the fire had jumped from the table to a shelf and scrolls thus burning them. He quickly grabbed a handful of scrolls in each hand. A handful meaning three in one hand, two in the other. And placed them on his own scroll, even though he didn't know what they contained inside. It could be the Tale of this village. It could be techniques or just doodles. He didn't know. But he was in a hurry. Finishing placing the scrolls on his own, he placed his right hand over them. "Seal!" Up came white smoke and the scrolls he had placed on them had vanished. He quickly, rolled his scroll back up, placing it in his pouch before turning around. Upon turning around, he saw the room was almost all covered in fire, and the door he had entered in, was being engulfed with fire as well. Without hesitation, he ran towards the door, and up the stairs. Finally reaching the top, he stopped to catch his breath for a quick second and began to look behind him. The fire had somehow made it it's way up to the top, and began to burn the wooden floors, spreadding fast. "Damn it!" Hotaru ran straight ahead out the door making his way through the village towards the entrance. While running he looked back and saw that the whole building was now caught on fire and the fire was jumping off to the trees and other housing buildings. Finally at the entrance now, he ran through it, and made his way back into the forest where he leaped in a tree, hoping up, branch to branch. He was now up high on the tree looking out while breathing heavy. His eyes glisten at the sight of the fire which now engulfed the village. "Well i got what i came for..." he said while turning around, jumping to a lower branch and moving forward, away from the village. Where he was going now, he didn't know. He was the type that moved with the water than against it. Though not being in water. Upon jumping to branch to branch, he re-lived everything that happen and then stopped on top of a branch. "Wait... i could have just expelled water from my mouth and put the fire out....." Silence fell after he said that. A couple of moments later, his words finally hit him. "DAMN IT!! I'm so stupid.. All of that information is lost... UGH!!" After letting out his anger in the form of word's, he sighed and shrugged it off before continuing ahead. Heading back to his village or on another hunt.>